christianmetalfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Ritchie
Ritchie é um pseudo-cantor inglês, importado do Paraguai, que desembarcou no Brasil ilegalmente nos anos 80 D.D.G. (depois de Dercy Gonçalves) e fez muito sucesso com músicas como Menina Veneno (aka Puta Veneno) e Sexo pelo interfone. Biografia Ritchie (Guy Ritchie Valens David Court Nascimento) nasceu na Inglaterra em 6 de março de 1912 d.D.G. Filho de Capitão Nascimento com uma militar linha dura, Ritchie cresceu na Inglaterra e com 12 anos começou a estudar flauta e não largou mais de seu instrumento, tanto que seus amiguinhos costumavam dizer que Ritchie não tirava a flauta da boca. Com 16 ganhou seu primeiro tecladinho de pilha que tocava canções de natal e um cavaquinho com duas cordas. A primeira música que Ritchie tirou no cavaquinho foi La Bamba. Com 20 anos chegou ao Brasil através da imigração ilegal. Vendo que a situação no Brasil, mais propriamente dizendo, no Rio de Janeiro, era difícil ele decidiu começar de baixo: Lavando o chão de lanchonetes, mais tarde tornando-se garçonete, posteriormente dançarino e logo começou a fazer apresentações nas noites cariocas tocando violão no bar do Nérso, ultra freqüentado aquela época. Enquanto ainda era dançarino em bares noturnos, os Titãs o encontraram e o chamaram para ser dançarino da banda. Esse foi seu primeiro contato com o rock brasileiro. thumb|Ritchie no início de sua carreira. Durante a explosão do Rock brasileiro na década de 80, Ritchie viu sua oportunidade de se tornar cantor brega aparecer, afinal, durante os anos 80, qualquer um, mesmo que não soubesse cantar ou tocar, largava a faculdade e formava uma banda de Rock. Foi assim com a Blitz, o Kid Abelha e o Nenhum de Nós, por exemplo. O nome da banda Nenhum de Nós vem do fato de "nenhum de nós sabermos cantar ou tocar", segundo os próprios. thumb|Ritchie em foto para seu novo disco. Há boatos de que ele fará uma parceria com [[Chimbinha, o mestre da guitarra.]] Voltando ao Ritchie, ele conheceu alguns Hippies homossexuais como Lobão e Lulu Santos que lhe apresentaram a maconha e se tornaram seus amigos. Logo, decidiram formar uma banda: o Vímana, que nunca lançou um disco, sequer uma música. O que acontecia é que Ritchie, Lobão, Lulu Santos e mais dois ou três integrantes insignificantes se reuniam na fazenda do avô de Lobão para compor músicas e gravar o disco e acabavam se drogando tanto que simplesmente esqueciam de gravar o disco. thumb|Ritchie descansa com seu violão na mansão Xavier, sempre de óculos escuros, pois estar sem eles implica numa fatalidade. Ainda assim, um compacto do Vímana foi lançado, pois estava escrito no contrato assinado com a gravadora que eles tinham de lançar alguma coisa. E lançaram mesmo. Foram dar uma volta de navio e lançaram seu compacto no mar. Destruindo assim o único registro musical da banda, ainda que do lado A do compacto não tivesse nada e do Lado B só se ouvisse alguns chiados. Todavia, a banda foi muito importante para o Rock nacional e blá blá blá... O Vímana tem até fãs: Pseudo-Cults que dizem que a banda era inovadora mesclando hard rock, emo core e rock pesado com new wave, folk, jazz, mambo, soul e ciranda cirandinha, com influências latinas, do punk rock, da salsa e fazendo covers do fofão em francês. Ritchie finalmente decidiu limpar as veias e o nariz e se dedicar a música de verdade. Em 1983 lançou seu primeiro disco solo que trazia o hit inesquecível Puta Veneno. Lançou mais alguns discos sem nunca alcançar o sucesso de Puta Veneno, mas ainda assim, todas as suas músicas, eu disse TODAS foram Trilha sonora de novelas da Globo. Em 1996 depois de realizar aquele que estava previsto para ser seu último show, Ritchie embarcou em um avião ao lado de roqueiros como Buddy Holly e Big Bopper. Infelizmente por causa de uma tempestade o avião caiu e Ritchie foi o único sobrevivente, pois antes da queda pulou de pára-quedas. Mas como nem tudo são flores o avião acabou se chocando com o pára-quedas de Ritchie fazendo com que ele sofresse uma queda brusca e batesse a cabeça numa pedra o que logo danificou seu cérebro fazendo não apenas com que ele esquecesse a letra de Menina Veneno, como também com que ele não conseguisse controlar seus poderes mutantes que um ano depois se manifestaram. Ritchie dispara rajadas pelos olhos e por esse motivo, agora não tira mais seus óculos escuros, pois seu poder é tão forte que é capaz de fazer um buraco em uma montanha ou, na pior das hipóteses, partir Léo Jaime ao meio. Algum tempo depois, foi descoberto pelo professor Charles Xavier e por ele recrutado para ser o líder da sua equipe de heróis mutunas, os X-Men. Apesar de afirmar que o seu último show seria aquele que ocorreu antes do acidente de avião, Ritchie voltou a cantar em 2002, lançando um novo CD que vendeu 3 unidades. Os Hits do Ritchie Ritchie, como seu próprio nome sugere é um verdadeiro Hitmaker. Entre seus maiores hits estão Puta Veneno (a música de maior sucesso do planeta e a preferida da tua mãe) Sexo Pelo Interfone, Trepadas (gravada mais tarde por Fábio Jr.), Tele Sexo, A Mulher Invisível, O Sr. Fantástico, O Tocha Humana, O Coisa, A Foda Tem Dessas Coisas, Casanova , o Preço do Prazer (essas duas últimas baseadas em suas experiências). Todas elas, como bem se vê, com forte apelo sexual. Discografia * Vôo de avião (1983) * ''... E A Suruba Continua... (1984) * ''Buzão (1985) * ''Loucura e Sexo (1987) * ''Pra Transar Contigo (1988) * ''O Sexto Sentido (gravado ao lado de Xuxa e que se transformou em filme mais tarde com Bruce Willis) (1990) * ''Auto-Virilidade (2002) Filmografia Não se pode dizer que Ritchie atuou em algum filme e sim, que ele pagou mico. Ritchie participou de Garota Dourada de 1984 (seqüência de Menino do Rio) e de Menina Veneno (seqüência de Garota Dourada. Siiiim!!! É uma trilogia! Você não sabia? Ficou sabendo agora). Em Menina Veneno, Ritchie não só atuou (atuou? Hahahaha) como também dirigiu, produziu, roteirizou, cantou, coreografou, fez a maquiagem e costurou os figurinos. No entanto, o filme ficou tão ruim que ele pediu ao seu amigo Lobão para lançá-lo... No mar, novamente. Em 1985, Mick Jagger, vocalista da banda de rock mais esclerosada do mundo, Rolling Stones, o convidou para pagar mico de roqueirinho canastrão em seu filme Runnig Out of Luck. Em 1998 lançou seu primeiro filme como cineasta de verdade: Jogos, Trapaças e Dois Canos Fumegantes que o tornou um cineasta queridinho da crítica babaca norte-americana. Seu segundo filme, Snatch – Porcos e Diamantes, o consolidou de vez como um diretor conceituado. Só que o trouxa casou com a Madonna e não demorou nada para que ela pedisse para atuar em seus filmes e lá foi ele atender ao pedido de sua esposa. Em 2003, lançou Destino Insólito tendo Madonna como protagonista e como todos os filmes em que Madonna atua (ainda que ela faça figuração como sorveteira de praça) esse filme foi um fracasso. Irritado ele terminou seu casamento com a cantora. Em 2006 foi lançada a cine biografia do cantor Ritchie intitulada ''La Bamba, uma referência a primeira música que ele aprendeu a tocar no cavaquinho, que contava o início de sua carreira, a tragédia do avião e sua entrada para o X-Men. Quem Ritchie Pegou Ritchie foi casado durante algum tempo com a cantora (???) de música pop Madonna (aka Merdona), mas vendo que ela destruiu sua carreira como cineasta, atuando em seus filmes eles decidiram se separar. Mais tarde casou-se com a ninfeta anoréxica Nicole Ritchie, mesmo se separando depois de 48 horas de casados, ela continuou usando o nome Ritchie adotando-o definitivamente como sobrenome artístico. Depois da tragédia do avião e da descoberta de seus poderes mutantes Ritchie foi morar no Instituto Xavier onde conheceu a telepata e telecinética Jean Grey com quem se casou e depois se separou para ter um caso com outra telepata: Emma Frost. Segue abaixo a lista completa de quem o Ritchie pegou: *Menina Veneno *Rita Lee *Paula Toller *Fernanda Abreu *Pitty *Amy Winehouse *Janis Joplin *Madonna *Nicole Ritchie *Jean Grey *Emma Frost *Dinho Ouro Preto *Renato Russo *Cazuza *Nasi Wolverine *Lobão *Lulu Santos *Léo Jaime *Leoni *Tua Mãe *Teu Pai *Tua Irmã Quem é a Menina Veneno Quem é a Menina Veneno? Não é nenhuma das esposas de Ritchie, nem Rita Lee, nem Paula Toller, nem o Dinho Ouro Preto, nem mesmo o Lobão ou o Lulu como se viu acima. O Caetano achava que era uma alusão a heroína, outros achavam que se tratava de qualquer outra droga que Ritchie consumiu nos anos 80 como a maconha, mas a verdade é que nem o Caetano, nem o Lobão, nem as esposas do Ritchie, nem o autor do artigo e nem mesmo o Ritchie parecem saber quem é a verdadeira Menina Veneno. Outras versões de Menina Veneno Em 2003, Menina Veneno ganhou duas novas versões. Virou trilha sonora da animação Procurando Nemo e ficou assim: “Procurando Nemo / o mundo é pequeno demais pra nós dois” E para que a galera jovem e descolada da nova geração pudesse entender melhor a letra da música ela foi adaptada para uma linguagem mais moderna e ficou assim: “Ô Menina deixa disso / Quero te conhecer / Vê se me dá uma chance, to afim de você”. Onde anda atualmente Como cantor, Ritchie ainda se apresenta em casas de zona e de swing com seus miguxos dos anos 80 (e amantes) Léo Jaime, Leoni, Dinho Ouro Preto, Roger, Nasi e Kid Vinil. Ritchie também carrega a identidade secreta de Scott Summers ou Ciclope, atuando como líder dos X-men. Mora atualmente na Mansão X de Chico Xavier onde treina jovens mutantes, pega algumas telepatas de lá e vive brigando com o Wolverine (identidade secreta de Nasi) Tem um site que é muito acessado pelos seus únicos três fãs no mundo que foram os mesmos únicos compradores de seu último CD. Entres seus hobbies estão colecionar óculos escuros e IPods, andar pra lá e pra cá com seus MCintosh (afinal o metidão não usa e nunca usou Windows), fazer amigos no MySpace, conversar com seus miguxos dos anos 80 pelo MSN, editar a Desciclopédia, treinar na sala de perigo, incomodar o Professor X e pagar mico em alguns filmes. categoria:aposentados categoria:Artistas de um hit só